HELP!
by HollyandMisltoe
Summary: Scorpia never forgives, forgets, or keeps their word.When MI6's most talented agents goes missing,who will they send to the rescue?Their agents don't fit the need,so they send the one person they know will go the the end of the world for their young agent


**A/N Hello everyone!!! So, this is 'HELP!' and I hope you like it!! Please send me reviews if you do, or even if you don't!**

**♥**

**hollyandmisltoe**

Sabrina Pleasure looked around the unnaturally clean lobby of the _Royal and General Bank, _though she knew that it was really the cover building for MI6She couldn't believe she was there again; she had sworn to herself that she would never enter this building as long as she lived. Not after what happened with Damian Cray. Yet, here she was again, sitting alone beside the silent receptionist.

She looked down at her hands, wondering what was so important that they made her come all the way back from San Francisco. _And it better be a good reason._ She thought. This weekend she was supposed to drive down to San Diego with some friends to watch a surf contest.

She wondered where Alex Rider was, also. When she landed, she went to his house to say hi to an old friend and see if he knew anything about MI6's plans. But had only met a nervous Jack Starbright saying her was on a trip with a school friend. And when she asked Tom Harrison about him, he said that he was sick. Well, she could put two and two together. Alex was on another crazy mission, that was the only explanation.

The receptionist looked up from her desk. "Miss. Pleasure, Mr. Blunt will see you now. You can use the elevator," she pointed at an elevator door on the other side of the room. "And precede to the fifteenth floor."

Sabina nodded and headed for the elevator. She checked her reflection in the mirror on the back of the wall, not knowing there was a hidden camera and thermal censor. After a few seconds, the elevator began to move, assured that she had no weapon.

She arrived on the fifteenth floor to be greeted by the familiar face of a woman, though she couldn't place her name.

"Sabrina," the woman held out her hand. "I'm not sure if you remember me. My name is Mrs. Jones."

Now she remembered. Mrs. Jones was the woman that stood behind Mr. Blunt and sucked on peppermints. That was her first impression of the Deputy Head of MI6.

"Yeah, I remember" _Although I've tried so hard to forget. _She thought to herself.

"Please come this way. Mr. Blunt has some very urgent news for you."

Sabrina felt dread raise in her chest as she fallowed Mrs. Jones down the hallway. Urgent news for _her? _What would the head of MI6 have that is important to her?

Mrs. Jones opened a door at the end of the corridor. "This is Mr. Blunts office." Sabrina walked in, noticing another overly clean room.

She looked at the man sitting behind a desk, reading a report in front of him. Looking up for a second, he motioned to a chair. "Miss. Pleasure, take a seat."

Now Sabrina remembered what she didn't like about Alan Blunt. For one thing, he _was _blunt. And another, he made her feel like she had done something wrong and was being lectured about it, even though she had only met the man once before. But she sat anyway, keeping her eyes on him. She didn't trust the uncaring man at all.

"Sabrina, we have some unpleasant news." He said, though his voice didn't sound sad. In fact, it didn't _sound _at all. It was like listening to a computer recording. "It's about Alex Rider."

Sabrina felt herself tense. She had thought this might be what it was. What had Alex gotten himself into now? Or was it just that he refused to go on another one of their missions and they want her to try and convince him otherwise? "What is it?" she finally managed the three words passed the ball of dread in her chest.

"We believe he may have been caught on his last mission." Said Mrs. Jones. To Sabrina's surprise, her voice _did _sound sad and worried. _Well, at least someone here cares. _

But then she realized what they were saying. "He- He's not, dead, is he?"

"No," Blunt replied. "We don't think he is dead because the tracking devise we have given him would have told us if he was dead."

Sabrina felt a small hint of relief flow through her. _So he's alive! But they have his on a _tracking devise"Do you have agents in there finding him? What about the SAS? They could go in too." She found that she was talking fast and breathing hard.

"No, I'm afraid we can't do that. If we send in the SAS then what we're trying to find may be destroyed." _Oh, so you care more about you're stupid plan then Alex's life? _

"Well, you can't just leave him to die!"

"And we won't" assured Mrs. Jones

"No, he is our best weapon and agent." Said Blunt.

"So what are you going to do? If you won't send in Agents-"

"But we do want to send in another agent. The only problem is that none of our agents would fit the requirements." Explained Blunt.

"So?-"

"We want you to go in."

Taken aback by the sudden offer, Sabrina was quiet for a moment, then stuttered, "You- Me- wha- what?"

"We want you to continue Alex's mission and find him." Blunt repeated, no emotion in his voice.

"Me? Go- _spying?"_ she asked, thinking that the world had finally flipped up-side-down. "I- I'm not a spy! I can hardly sneak down to my kitchen without being caught!"

"Well, our main priority is to get Alex back." Said Mrs. Jones in a reassuring voice. "If you could get Alex back safely and we can get a first hand account from him, there will be no reason for you to have to complete the mission. This is assuming that Alex _has _been caught."

"So, you want me to go to- where ever this is- find Alex, who's been caught, and finish his mission, that he was caught doing, and get both of us out of there alive?" she wanted to clarify if the two MI6 heads were completely out of their minds.

"well, of course you'll be equipped with some of our special gadgets. You'll be instructed thoroughly before departing. And we'll have you under surveillance."

There was a moment of silence between the three. Eager for an answer, Mrs. Jones leaned forward and took one of Sabrina's hands in hers. In a kind voice, she broke the silence. "Sabrina, I know it's a lot to ask, and so suddenly too. But if you don't go, there's almost no hope for Alex. There's no one else we could send." Then she released Sabrina's hand and was silent, allowing her last remark to sink into her skin.

Sabrina thought hard. _How could they think I could be a _spy_? No, I can't be a spy. I'm only 14!_

The word "No." was just about to leave her lips when she realized what Mrs. Jones was saying. 'no hope for Alex' she had said. _I can't just leave him. _ She decided.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'll do it. But _not _for you. It's for Alex." She clarified.

"Great!" said a pleased Mr. Blunt. "Well, let's go see what Mr. Smithers has prepared for us."

**A/N soo… what do you think??? I love reviews so send me lots! New chapter coming soon, I hope!!**


End file.
